Divine
by IWalkAndRememberYou
Summary: Kira Divine is the perfect girl. She can wrap any boy around her finger in a matter of minutes. Even Draco Malfoy the boy who vowed to never fall in love. Until he met her that is.  Sorry not the best summary  draco/OC
1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy was called heartless by most. But there were also some who said he had too much heart. Both of the groups had their own opinions of him. On one side was past girlfriends and mortal enemies, on the other girlfriends that had lasted longer than a few weeks and girls who were just quick no strings attached lays. Though one side loved him and the other hated him they both could agree on one thing, Draco Malfoy would never fall in love. For no matter how much heart he had. There was never room for a true lover.

Draco was born into a pureblood family that had taught him no matter what, don't fall in love. He kept to that rule very well and while entering his 5th year at hogwarts he intended to keep it. That is until he met her, Kira Divine and all the boys agreed, she was divine. In mannerisms and appearance, she was in short, the perfect girl.

Kira, like Draco had been born into a pureblood family and she also wanted to follow the rule of never falling in love. For she knew that one day she'd be forced into an arranged marriage and she never wanted to risk loosing her true love, despite the slim chance she had at finding him. So on that warm September morning they both separately boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Draco went off to find his friends and Kira went to find people willing to allow her to sit with them,for she was a transfer student who knew no one. And while she searched for a compartment she opened the door to his; and he acting like a gentleman asked her to sit with them. Something he was very good at, pretending to be perfectly innocent until he got what he wanted.

The train ride was fairly unmemorable, Kira joined in with the Slytherin student's conversations fitting in well. When the Hogwarts Express arrived at the carriages that would take the students to the school Kira was separated from her new found friends. Swept up in a wave of 1st years Kira was whisked toward the castle, her feet seeming to be moving without command.

Being a transfer student Kira was the first to be sorted out of the other four transfers. Immediately following Dumbledore's speech Kira was sent onto the stage, taking a seat on the stool in the front of the room, a woman Kira didn't recognize set a hat on her head.

_A Divine?I don't quite remember ever sorting such a perso- oh, yes that's right years ago I sorted your great-grandmother Abigail. A slytherin she was, and I see you've made some slytherin friends already. Hmm.. you do have the wit of a Ravenclaw but I can see the cunning parts of a Slytherin in you... _**"****Slytherin!"**

A wave of cheers erupted from the table farthest to the right of her, smiling she got off the stage, walking towards Draco who was waving her over. Zoning from the sortings going on she tuned into the conversation unfolding before her. Though the two boys spoke in hushed tones she could still hear them perfectly. Yes, Blaise and Draco were stupid enough to believe she wouldn't be able to listen in on their bet.

"How long do you think it will take?" Draco asked, his voice quiet.

"Till when? You mean till you get Kira or until you have the whole house?" Blaise whispered back a slight sneer on his face.

"Till I get Kira! I'll give it two months, something tells me she'll be a bit harder to break down."

"You may be good but you can't do everything, I bet you 25 gallons you won't get her until after winter holiday," Blaise said.

"You're on," Draco said smiling, as they shook hands.

At that moment Kira vowed that she wouldn't let either of them win that bet. Dinner passed quickly, Kira lost in her own world, boys focused on their food. Though Kira was used to lavishly made foods cooked to perfection she had admitted that the food was good.

Walking to the common room with Draco by her side Kira began talking about mindless things. Though neither of them were interested in what was happening they continued to talk sitting down in a plush chair by the fire place once inside the common room. She was captured in thought, trying to determine what to do about the bet and how to go about his bad behavior.

She knew she wanted to teach him a lesson but how? He wasn't some girl the she could spread gossip on, no, this plan had to be much more elaborate.

"Well I'm going to bed!" Kira stated standing up and ending their conversation. Despite the fact neither of them had much invested into it. Talking of the lates brooms could only last for so long.

Draco nodded watching her turn away before grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, "Kira, I'm really glad you came here," he whispered in her ear his voice husky, sending slight shivers down her spine.

Shaking off the nerves he sent through her she got just as close, pressing herself into his chest, "as am I."


	2. The Beginning

**I know no one likes reading these author notes but I wanted to thank you all for reading and giving me good feedback. Also, I wanted to know if these stories are long enough? Let me know what you think, but if you want them longer I gotta warn you they will probably take longer to update. **

**Disclaimer: This is all J.K. Rowling, well it is minus the parts you don't recognize. **

Kira's POV

I woke up at seven o'clock sharp, the sun shinning into the room, looking at the three beds around mine I saw they each had someone in it. _Note to self: When they awake introduce yourself, making friends is a must. _Hopping out of bed I made a beeline for the bathroom getting ready in what seemed to be record time. 20 minutes, my proccess including a shower and choosing an outfit.

Classes didn't start until tomorrow so we were allowed to dress as we pleased, and I decided on a flowery skirt with a white blouse and sandles. Walking back into the room I magically curled my hair and saw my roomates were awake.

"Oh hello! Kira right? I know we haven't met but we are now. My name is Jennifer, you can call me Jenni," she kinda spit out her words, her red hair bouncing, but despite her frazzled appearance she seemed nice.

"My name is Rose!" Shouted the brunette, digging through her trunk.

"And I am Olivia," claimed a tall blonde walking over and hugging me. Despite the fact I had just met them I could already tell these girls would become good friends.

"So, we're done getting dressed, would you like to go to breakfast with us?" Rose asked, flipping her fair over and adjusting her part.

"Sure!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Opening the door and waiting for them to follow. Walking down the staircase we hurried to the Great Hall giggling and acting like we'd known eachother forever.

Sitting down we watched as the Great Hall filled with people, we ate and talked. "Kira, do you know why Draco Malfoy is staring at you?" Rose asked.

"I sat with him on the train yesterday, but I don't know why he'd be staring." A lie, but a proper way to start off her reputation.

"Did you notice how much of a jerk he is?" Olivia questioned her voice angry.

"Yep, made a bet with Blaise he could hook up with me before winter holiday right in front of me. What made you realize it?"

"Olivia went out with him last year, he made her fall in love with him and then he totally ripped her down, he does it with everyone," Jenni answered for all the girls her voice just as enraged.

"It seems you all will just have to help me give him a taste of his own medicine," I said a smirk crossing my face. Watching their reactions I saw smiles of agreeance cover their faces.

Thus the planning began.

We spent the rest of the day in their bedroom planning. At the end of the day we had finnaly decided what to do, I was to make myself, Malfoy's dream girl. I would have to build him up, make him fall in love and then drop him on his ass and give him a taste of his own medicine.

This was a plan that I would enjoy. After perfecting the plan we all went to bed a bit early nine o'clock. It seemed a bit of a blessing that they wanted to go to bed so early, I had a long day ahead of me and no idea how to conquer what was to come.

I woke up early once more and took a long shower, drying my hair pinn straight I put on my drab robes wishing I could have another free dress day. When the girls woke up they got dressed and then did my makeup to perfection. Acting as if they were directors in a movie they debriefed me and quickly shooed her to the Great Hall. Purposely choosing to sit near Draco.

Laughing it up we purposely made just enough noise to catch Draco's attention. I shot him a perfect smile and scooted a bit closer to him. "So, how's your day been going so far?" I asked.

Smiling back at me he answered his voice barely a whisper, "pretty good now that you're here." All in all a very cliche line, but even the fact he said it flattered her.

"I heard around the school that you are quite the charmer, I just wanted to let you know that whatever charms you were planning on throwing my way, won't work. So get used to it pretty boy," patting his face I turned back to Jenni, Rose, and Olivia. Draco was extremely easy to predict, of course he was the guy with no morals who would chase any girl that passed him, but more specifically of course he would be even more determined to have the girl who doesn't want him.

I could feel his shock radiating off of him yet I continued to act as if I had never even spoken, I jumped right back into my newfound friends conversation. The headmaster, something Dumbledore began talking about how the school schedules would be arriving shortly, we would have lessons all day starting at 8:30. Most of it seemed like standard ranting that more than likely was something he did yearly. Word for word. But everything he said sounded overly practiced so why shouldn't his speeches?

Suddenly, owls swooped through the Great Hall dropping schedules with amazing accuracy to the correct person. I opened my schedule and compared it with Rose, Olivia, and Jenni's. I had at least one class per day with at least one of them, good enough for me.

Turning slightly I caught Draco's sparkling grey eyes and for a second, maybe less, I wanted nothing more than to drop my plan, but that wasn't an option.


	3. Setting Traps

**So this chapter is a little longer not by much but I really wanted to do frequency, so I did a little of both its not much longer but it is so I hope you enjoy!**

Kira's POV

When we finished eating I walked to double potions, with Rose. I had been warned that if we we in any other house Snape's class would have been terrible, but being Slytherins his class would be a breeze. Hurrying to the dungeons we made it to class early, something that seemed to become a regular thing for me.

We sat down near the back of the room and watched as the Gryffindors filed in all sitting near the front as if they had hopes of becoming Snape's favorites. Something that was never going to happen might I add. Snape waltzed into class, his robes floating behind him, he was in the proccess of closing the door when Draco and Harry Potter caught the door.

"Mr. Malfoy you were seconds away from recieving a detention, Mr. Potter, you have arrived just past the start of class, detention." Snape talked in an annoyingly monotonous voice and his face was just as dull as his words.

Turning away from the boys he walked to the front of the class and began telling us about what we would be doing this term. According to him, we would be creating some dangerous potions that would take awhile to mix. I wasn't planning on fighting him, the more dangerous and challenging the better. Potions just happens to be my favorite class.

Wasting no time Snape moved on to list potions partners for this term, "Carrow and Finnigan, Paravati and Goyle, Hathaway and Potter, Malfoy and Divine," my blood boiled for a few seconds, it was like the universe wanted me to break Draco's heart. One oppurtunity after another kept falling into my lap. After we were excused to sit by our partners I shared a simpathetic glance with Rose, seeing as her partner was Harry, the enemy of all Slytherins.

Sitting on the stool we were to spend the last ten minutes reading over the introduction to potions year five and getting to know eachother. I was positive he told us to talk when we finished reading because he knew we wouldn't have time to spare, the introduction seemed to be at least six pages. Strange he'd make us read, I never would have pegged him for a textbook teacher.

When class ended I rushed out of class with Rose but before making the turn to Advanced Charms Draco caught my arm. "Kira wait!" Rose shot me a devious smile before continuing to go to her next class. I looked at him and carefully pried his hand from my arm.

"Draco if you wish to speak to me right now you are going to have to walk with me, I don't plan on being late to any of my classes," I sighed knowing I couldn't just force him to leave me alone.

"I just wanted to know why you don't like me, I mean I haven't been rude to you," his appearance was emotionless but his words seemed to have too much feeling. Never before had I head a sentence with so many mixed messages.

"You wanna know why I don't like you? Do you know how many people have told me what a git you are? You don't even have to be rude to me, just what you do to others is a big enough reason for me to not want to associate with you!" I yelled at him, it wasn't exactly my goal but with each word my voice seemed to raise.

"I don't understand you! Merlin! You act like you're so against my behavior but you haven't seen it! How do you even know it's not just rumors! When you do this, you're just as bad as you accuse me of being!" He seemed just as enraged as I had been, I didn't see him yelling coming it was like a wild card thrown in to make this more difficult.

I let out a sniffle, wiping my eyes on my sleeve, I sped up leaving him to trail off behind me, remorse etched onto his usually unfeeling features. Walking into the classroom I sat down at an empty desk, looking around I realized a glitch in the schedule, Olivia and Jenni, who were supposed to be here, were nowhere to be seen.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw platinum blonde hair entering the room, damn I was hoping he'd go to another class. I turned my head away from the door and looked out the window, letting out small sniffles and willing tears to trickle. I heard the chair beside me pull out and I knew he was sitting down, I didn't even need to check.

"Listen, Kira, I'm sorry I yelled you just frustrated me," he apoligized, another wild card to the already comprimised plan. I spent a few minutes thinking in silence, which he took as encouragement to go on, "it's just I do like you a lot, and there's a ball in a few weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Who would have thought that the prince of Slytherin could not only apologize but ramble like a nervous first year?

"Draco I'll go to the ball with you if you spend this entire week being nice to everyone, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, anyone who crosses your path," smirking I knew that I had cornered him.

"Okay class it's time to begin!" Proffesseur Flitwick shouted cutting off all the conversations in the room. "This class will be difficult, and there are few people in your year doing it, so, I have two small classes and you are the first of the day so let's get this over with shall we?"

His voice overtook the room for the full hour that he had us, from what I could tell he was barely even taking a chance to breath. Which I guess was okay, if he fainted we wouldn't have class right? When class was over, Proffesseur Flitwick looked winded, his face was red and sweaty. If it took him that little to get tired then he definitely could use a workout.

Packing up my stuff I headed for the door, "I'll do it," Draco's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"I take the bet, if I can spend the next week being nice, then you have to go to the dance with me," his face looked about as red as the proffesseur's, causing a smile to cross my face.

"Super." And with that I walked right out of the room wondering how he could do a bet inside a bet successfully.


End file.
